


（你×6p）爆炒腹肌三人组

by wenV



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenV/pseuds/wenV
Summary: 爆炒诚明，奖和纯喜。你是Alpha，6p全员Beta。奖是老婆，诚明是情人，纯喜是女友。
Relationships: 河野纯喜／安藤诚明／与那城奖
Kudos: 41





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> （你×腹肌三人组）  
本文爆炒腹肌三人组，黄色居多。  
设定奖是老婆，安藤是情人，纯喜是女友，都是beta。  
文里之后可能会有奇怪的制服play，道具play，后面还可能出现多p情节。  
本文第一人称视角，带入自己，爆炒三人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章大量爆炒喜子，少量安藤。

“嗯？来了……”纯喜趴在桌子上笑着看我，拍着旁边的凳子叫我过去坐在那里。我过去坐在他旁边，他伸出小手指轻轻勾住我的小手指，而他人上面只是趴在桌子上冲我笑着。一股麻酥酥的感觉从手指向上传导，整条手臂都感觉到了酥软。

“嗯，谢谢纯喜。”我向他道谢，手顺势慢慢在他手掌滑动，轻轻与他十指相扣，他没有拒绝。

“晚上要去吃饭吗？”他问我，微微晃了晃正在和我十指相扣的那只手的手臂，充满期待。

“嗯，好。”我答应了他，看着他，他笑着看着我，一会儿便转头看向教室前方准备好好上课，只是我们的手还在握在一起。

课程枯燥又无聊，为了凑学分的选修课只有纯喜不让我觉得无聊罢了，偶尔调戏调戏他比较有趣。我握着他的手，把他的手拽到了我的那里，用他的手在上面磨蹭着。他转头瞪大了眼睛看了我一眼，拽了拽他的手，在旁边小声的说着“变态！现在在上课！”

“嗯，我知道，下课不如先做点别的再去吃饭？”我松了手，他倒是反而有点不知所措，那只手悬在空中。我看他脸红尴尬的收回去自己的手，没说什么，看来是默许了，嗯，不无聊了。

下课他在那里收拾东西，我在一旁等着他，“要去我家吗？”我问他，不过与其说是我家不如说是我租的房子，因为家里还有另一个重要的人在等着我，我不会做这种让他伤心的事做到他面前的。

“嗯……”他轻声的表达了他的同意，收拾完我们一起走出教室，走出教学楼，走出学校，走到我的“家”里。一路上遇见了很多熟人，不过都是纯喜的熟人，纯喜朋友很多，倒显得我有点尴尬，像个自闭儿童。

回到家中关上门，我抱住并亲吻了纯喜，他回抱着我，抱着比我矮一点的他在怀里很舒服。不过现在仔细想想到了日本的一切都让人觉得不真实，但是又是实实在在发生了的事情，没想到我居然做了一个以前的我肯定会无比唾弃的左拥右抱的渣男，还在大学就结了婚，真是事事难预料……

“怎么？在想什么？”纯喜在亲吻的间隙看见我在走思，戳了戳我脸颊。

“没什么，想待会儿怎么操你。”

“啊！你怎么……啊！你怎么总说这种变态的话！”听见我说的话，纯喜又是害羞又有些恼火的涨红了脸，别过头去在我怀里推搡着我。我用一只手抓住他的脸颊，太过于用力的手指按得他的脸颊发红。

“疼！”他在被我吻上之前抓着我的那只手，我慢慢放开了手，他也被我吻住后渐渐放松了身体。我深入到他的口腔中，舔舐他的上牙膛，他有点挣扎，用舌头把我往外推，我在他口腔的缝隙里探索，他口腔内的津液还带有一点点甜味，大概是那杯他在路上喝得奶茶被唾液消化的麦芽糖留下的痕迹吧。空气内信息素激增，他有点腿软，一副予取予求的样子。

我在他口腔里索求够了，转头就攻向他的后颈，在他鼓起的腺体上刺入我的牙齿，注射进我的信息素，虽然他并不能被我标记。

“啊！痛！别……别咬！”虽然每次都不让我咬他的腺体，但是为了让他舒服一点我都会注射信息素给他。

“没事，待会你会舒服。”我顺着他后背来回抚摸，安慰着他。注射完他趴在我怀里低头喘着气，我带着他进到我屋里，把他带倒在我床上。

我一边在他脸颊和嘴唇上随意的吻着，一边顺手脱下他的衣服。信息素现在在他身体里发挥着作用，他在床上颤抖着，蜷在一起。我才刚脱下他的外套，撩起了他的上衣，裤子也才刚刚解开微微往下褪了一点，便听到了一声婉转的呻吟，伴随着他身体的放松，他面色潮红的看着我，手指抓着床单，看来是有作用了。

alpha的信息素注射进beta的腺体会让beta产生类似omega被标记后的影响，虽然只是暂时的，但是显然会让他们舒服一点。还记得这是陪我的老婆去婚前检查的时候医生告诉我的，不过现在却被我用在了这里。

他手伸向我，想要环住我的身体，主动的亲吻我，腿也向我身上蹭着。我拽着他的裤子，他顺从的抬起腿，裤子连同着内裤被拉了下来。他后穴流出的液体甚至牵了丝，连着内裤，我看着那里，小穴蠕动着吐出更多的液体，大概是做的次数多了，小穴流水的速度越来越快了。

“别……别看了，还不都是因为你！”他有些嗔怒。很少看他有这种表情，倒是挺有趣，我看着他笑了笑，亲了亲他的大腿内侧的软肉，在上面用舌头舔舐，柔韧的肌肉和光滑的肌肤让人爱不释手。我伸了两根手指顺着他小穴的入口磨蹭，浅浅的刺入一截手指，粘糊糊的透明液体粘到了我的手上，顺着手指向手掌流着，他只是低声的喘息，手抓着床单。我将手指彻底的进入了那个温暖的巢穴，抽插带出了很多液体，水声不断。按着穴口不远处的前列腺那一点，他才叫的大声了点，腿上的肌肉绷紧，咬着牙忍着不让更多的呻吟传出。

我看着时机差不多合适了，扶着下面对准了那个小口，慢慢进入龟头，穴口艰难的吃进去了一点。

“慢……慢点……”他求饶似的低声跟我说。我慢慢的进入他的身体，紧致的后穴给我的阻力太大，本以为做过很多次的身体会适应的快一点，但是我只能握住他的腰慢慢的进入，安慰他让他放松一点。

好不容易才完全进入了他的身体，我叹了口气，慢慢的进出，一点点让他的后面适应着，逐渐加快了速度，深深浅浅轮换着抽插，后穴的水声渐大。我在他体内寻找着那块软肉，在里面磨蹭着光滑的内壁上的黏膜。

“唔！等…等……啊！别…别……别蹭那！”一阵快感顺着内壁蔓延，纯喜忍不住叫出了声。

“嗯……找到了！”找到了那块软肉，我集中精力对着那一点冲撞。

“别…别……进去！啊！”他在求饶，可是我知道他会舒服的，待会就该不是这样说了。求饶只会让我更想侵入他的身体，占有他，让他只为我呻吟。

不断的顶弄，那里张开了小小的口，液体顺着小口潺潺不断的外流，冲洗着我的龟头。我撞开那小口，进入那狭小的生殖腔，小小的生殖腔装不下我的阴茎，不断的冲撞顶起了内壁。

“啊！不……不要……混蛋！出去！”被进入了生殖腔的纯喜都出现了哭腔，眼睛蒙着雾似的，咬着嘴唇忍着不吐出呻吟，手抓着我的手臂，指甲陷进了肉里。

生殖腔里温暖湿润，他的可能还没有发育完全的小小的生殖腔包裹着我的阴茎，被多次注入精液的内里开始变得甜美散发成熟的气味，我注射到他身体里的信息素和精液逐渐改造着他的身体。

“啊！不…不许……射进来！”他求着我不要射进去，大概也是发现自己的生殖腔被我催熟了吧，现在怀孕的概率虽然应该还是很低，但是可能比之前要高的多了。

我听话的在做完后没有射进去，只是射在了他的腹肌上，点点白色散在上面，反而更色情了。他晕乎乎的躺在那，我起身想要穿衣去买饭，他拉住了我的手，“去干嘛？”做完了说话还有点撒娇的意味，他自己脸红的有点不好意思。

“去买饭啊！不然呢？做完就饱了，不吃饭了吗？”面对我的调笑他脸红的打了我一下，说“我要披萨！”

“好，等我回来。”我起身穿完衣服就往外走，他慢慢起身，“你都不知道帮我擦一下吗？”说着拿起床边的纸巾擦拭着自己身上的精液，还有他后穴流的那都是的液体。

“你这不是没事吗？还能自己擦。”我一边笑着说一边往外走，他看着我骂了我一句混蛋。

我出去了，他擦完就又躺在床上，看着天花板出神。没一会儿我就回来了，他起身在床上向我这边爬了过来。

“起来去外边吃吧，我抱你去？”

“不要，我又不是不能走，而且你居然做完还要轰我去外面吃……”他瞪了我一眼。

“好，那在这吃，我没有要轰你的意思。”我坐在床上，他顺势就靠在了我身上，打开包装盒，拿起一块披萨就往嘴里塞，我看着他不免笑出了声。他瞥了我一眼，嘴角粘着披萨屑，我把他嘴角的披萨屑舔干净，他顺手拿起了一块新的披萨，塞给我，“你怎么不吃？”我接过了披萨，一起和他吃。

只是吃没什么意思，我就用抱着他的那一只手在他身上摸来摸去。

“干嘛？别摸了！吃完该回去了。”他推了推我的手，夹紧了腿，不给我摸他下面的机会。

“待会儿我送你？”我还是在他身上摸来摸去。

“我又不是女人，干嘛要你送。”他推着我在他身上摸来摸去的手。

“你知不知道你现在身上都是我的味道……”我有点无语。

“我带了喷雾。”他看着我带点自豪的笑。

“好吧！吃完洗个澡再走吧。”

“嗯。”

老老实实的吃完洗完，他看着我有点诧异我之后居然没做什么。

“干嘛这样看着我？你以为我色鬼附身吗？”虽然我倒是能猜到他会这样想，只是被认为自己很色只会做这种事什么的稍微有点难过……

“没有！算了，我先走了。”他穿好衣服往外走，我在后面跟着他。

“不用送我，我自己回去就可以了，明天见！”他自己开门后转头跟我说，又在我嘴上亲了亲，笑着走了，我在门口看着他，他在路上还转身笑着跟我挥手，待他走远后我才转身打算回屋。

“怎么？这就走了？不留他过夜吗？”突然隔壁门前立着一个人。

“安藤？我……嗯，他没想过夜……”是安藤诚明，住在我隔壁，独自一个人来这边工作，还有就是他是我出轨的对象……至于纯喜，他们俩个性质稍微不太一样吧？大概……

“呵呵，干嘛这么紧张，要进来坐坐吗？”他低声笑了笑，拍了拍我的肩膀。

“啊？嗯。”他打开门带我进了他家。

虽然我已经来过他家很多次了，甚至在这里许多角落里都做过爱，但是心里还是觉得有点微妙，毕竟我脚踩这么多只船他都知道，而且其中一只船还是他……

他带我坐到了家里的沙发上，“要喝茶吗？”

“嗯？不用麻烦了。”我拒绝了，他坐在了我身边，看着我笑。

“你还真是渣男，话说刚才那孩子他知道你结婚了吗？他是你同学？”还没等我回答，电话响起了。

“你老婆？”他问我，我默默地点了点头。

“怎么不接？”他看着我。

我看着他接通了电话，是视频电话，幸亏后面只是一面白墙，沙发也和我家的差不多。

“あなた？啊，果然叫这个好奇怪……”对面的奖一服居家的打扮坐在床上，越来越有人妻的感觉了。

“奖，操！”刚叫奖的名字，我就发现安藤就跪坐在了地上，趴在我两腿之间解着我的裤带。

“怎么了？干嘛啊？”奖盯着我有点不解的样子。

“啊！没事……话说奖吃饭了吗？”我推着安藤，但是安藤抬头看着我露出一丝笑容。他解开了我的裤带，拉开拉链，向下拉着内裤的边缘，露出了我已经硬了的阴茎，张开了嘴，含了进去。我装着没事的样子看着屏幕里我的老婆。

“吃了，あなた有好好吃饭吗？嗯……想你了，你什么时候回来啊？”屏幕那边的奖看着我，倒在床上，倒在床上的过程中因为衣服领口有些宽大露出了一点胸膛的春色，他迷离的眼神望着我，我生出了许多愧疚之感。

“吃……吃了，这周……周六回去。”下身的安藤一只手扶着阴茎摩擦，他上面张开的双唇中间粉色的舌头在柱身上舔弄，这舌头有时候又在龟头上舔来舔去，有时他又张开嘴巴含住龟头吸吮。奖在说什么我都有点不清楚了，只是机械的回答着他。

“あなた？我……”奖看着我含着拇指。

“操！周六都等不了吗？等我回去就操你！”我现在脑子有点混沌了，说出了很是粗俗的话，奖被我说的话吓到了。

“あなた……不是……我……”奖看着我有点震惊，脸红的不像话。

“还有两天，等我，先自己玩，回去操到你怀孕！”我说完这话，奖看着我用手捂住了红透了的脸，轻声回答了一句好。

关闭了视频，我看着在我下身给我口交的安藤，“好了！现在我要先干你！”我咬牙切齿的说着，然后拉他起来，推倒在沙发上。安藤惊恐的看着我，“你又没被发现！而且我这不是帮了你吗？你老婆刚才不是很喜欢的样子吗？”他说的话并不能阻止我接下来的行动。

“夜还很长呢！”我看着他慌了心里倒是开心不少，接下来该惩罚他了！


	2. 第二章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章大量爆炒安藤，少量喜子。

安藤的身材一直都很健硕，可以随意玩弄都不会坏，他有点黑的皮肤覆上精液的样子十分色情。一个男人味十足的人在自己身下被操弄发出呻吟，而且他又是个beta，操多了甚至可以怀孕，想想就令人兴奋。

我揉弄着他的胸，丰满的乳肉从指缝中漏出，暗色的乳头挺立在胸前，我伸出舌头舔着他的乳肉，在他胸口留下一条条水痕。

“你怎么这么喜欢玩胸？你要是喜欢胸为什么不去和女人做？你一个alpha会很多人想要和你做的吧？”安藤一边说着还嗤笑一声。

“但是我只喜欢玩你的胸。”已经习惯被他无情嘲笑了，他也就只有在这时候说些这话。他说着我也继续我自己的，揉弄他的胸，玩弄暗色的乳头。

“这种话你和多少个人说过？是不是也和刚才那个人说过？”他倒是开始质问起我了。

“怎么又开始质问起我了？你现在好像一个埋怨老公看其他女人的怨妇，呵呵！”被这种质问其实还挺有意思的，我不免笑出了声。

“哼！啊！别……别咬！混蛋！”在他说话的途中我咬上了他的乳头，牙齿轻轻摩擦，舌头和它亲密的接触着，感受上面的纹路，乳头变得更硬了，挺立着。他向后退，胸膛向后退缩想要离开我的嘴，但是我并不打算给他机会，手抓住他健硕的腰肢，上面的肌肉随着呼吸运动，一块块的腹肌收紧。我顺着胸口向下吻去，在腹肌上亲吻舔舐，舌头顺着腹肌的沟壑一路到下面小小的肚脐，反复挑逗着那个小洞，双手的拇指在他人鱼线上轻轻刮弄。他推搡着我，低声说着：“痒！”

我起身脱下上衣，他微微抬头看着我，自己褪下裤子，露出里面棉质的白色内裤，他看着我露出我的阴茎，把内裤稍微褪下一点，后穴在内裤里面隐隐约约露出，他的阴茎被内裤挡着。他张开腿，用双手扒着大腿肉，小穴露出了更多，淫液从小口里流出，润湿了穴口的褶皱。

“你自己玩过了？”我发现他的小穴看起来明显泛着红色，穴口被他扒弄的打开了紧闭的大门，邀请着我进去，平常可不是这样的。虽然我和他做的次数很多，不过他的身体没被我注射过几次信息素，身体不会这么快就能出现这一副任人采撷的样子。他低头没看我，微微点了点头。

“那倒是方便了我。”说着我扶着阴茎顶开了他的后穴，果然软的不行，像是被蜂蜜糖浆包裹，柔软湿滑粘腻甜蜜。他闷哼一声，后穴的小口一张一合的想要把那里都吃下去，少量的液体起了一点润滑的作用，亲密摩擦的触感也明显得很。

“怎么自己玩起来了？玩的什么？还是就自己用手指玩？”我有点好奇他怎么自己就玩了起来，插入的过程中问着他。

“还……嗯……还不是……因为……哈……你……你的床……跟我……跟我就一墙之隔……啊啊……慢点……”他手推了推我的大腿。

“嗯……那倒是我的错，让你听着墙角，又不满足你！”说着一下插到了底耻毛在他的臀部摩擦，我先浅浅的抽插，轻轻撞击着他的臀瓣。

“嗯……哈……”他压抑这自己的呻吟，胳膊盖在自己脸上，我看见他露出的耳尖发红。

抽插了一会，我将他翻过身来，阴茎还在里面，就着相连的姿势转身，顶到了那里面的一点，他声音婉转的呻吟一声，而后乖乖的跪趴在狭小的沙发上，趴在上面腰部下塌，高高翘起臀部接受着我的撞击。我把他的内裤往下扒的更低，拍了拍他的屁股，双手扒开臀瓣，小穴被撑开的更大了一点。我在他腰上落下了几个吻，在腰背上吮吸留下几个红痕，顺着脊柱中间的凹槽舔舐，他身体颤抖，手抓着沙发低声呻吟。手指转而伸向他的胸口，重新开始揉弄上面的小点。

没一会儿他就有点受不了我过于温柔的动作，转头眼神迷离的看着我，手摸向我紧贴着他臀部的大腿，低声求我：“嗯……快点……”就像撒娇似的。

我当然要满足他的要求了，随即加快了运动，狠狠的撞击后面的小洞。小穴许是承受不住这般快速的冲撞，收缩的更剧烈了，安藤身体痉挛的反应更剧烈了，呻吟的声音也更婉转动听，从喉咙里飘出的呻吟带着一股媚意。后穴一股股的液体从那隐秘的软肉后涌出，在甬道里流淌，温柔的包裹着我的肉棒。我随着这水流找寻那隐秘的乐园，肠道的挤压阻止不了我前进的步伐，我撞开那关闭的大门，那软肉颤抖的打开着自己，迎接我进去。

安藤爽到流出了眼泪，他一声声带着哭腔的呻吟敲打在我心上，让我心里满是麻酥酥的电流通过的感觉。他下面的小小的生殖腔迎接着我的进入，拼命地蠕动吮吸着龟头，开心的吐出了更多的液体。我进入那小小的腔内，薄薄的内壁充满了弹性，包容着我的冲撞。我咬上他的后颈，牙齿刺入腺体，信息素疯狂的向里面扩散，他痛呼出声，忍受着注入的过程。注射完毕后，他胸膛起伏开始恢复正常，嘴唇的缝隙漏出呻吟。

“嗯……后面……哈……好酸……”他的身体有点支撑不住，身体要倒在沙发上，我握住他的腰，不让他倒在上面，拍打他的屁股，在上面留下一片红肿的痕迹。

“啊！痛……别……别打……嗯……不要……”他的臀瓣肌肉收紧，连带着小穴都缩紧了几分，他勉强支撑着身体，小穴一收一缩的，前面阴茎流出了一点点液体，身体颤抖着，出现要高潮的迹象。我看着他身体的反应，快速的在生殖腔里抽插，带出淫液，粘在耻毛上摩擦着他的穴口。

“啊！不……不……不行了……啊！”痉挛的后穴剧烈的收缩着，他前面阴茎射出了一股股的精液，呻吟都变了调。我被后穴吸的也快忍不住了，最后在里面抽插了百来下射在了里面。

我一松手他就倒在了沙发上，侧身趴在上面，大口的喘着气，后穴还在一张一合的，精液随着他后穴分泌的润滑液一同流出，小穴被磨的红肿，精液在上面显得分外显眼，我伸手插入小穴，拨弄着它，精液更是止不住的流。

“嗯……别……别弄了……”他用手无力的拍了拍我在后面作乱的手，那双曾经清澈的眼现在布满了情欲，迷离而又充满诱惑的看着我，我吻了上去，眼角的眼泪被我吞下，咸咸的味道在口腔里扩散，舌头上的味蕾积极的反馈着这味道。他长长的睫毛搔弄着我的嘴唇，痒痒的，麻麻的。

我看着他，他也眼角带红含泪看着我，然后就一下打在了我脸上，我诧异的问他干嘛。他让我去把避孕药拿来。

“快点去拿！混蛋！万一怀孕怎么办？我才不想给你生孩子！”他冲我吼了几句，虽然并没有很大声，但是我被他打的懵了一下，问他：“男beta怀孕几率很低的，话说你不会每次都吃避孕药吧？这玩意对身体不好！”

“不然呢，给你生孩子？我之前都是吃短效避孕药，那个没什么事的。而且你要是觉得这对身体不好，你就该不射进去，要不下次就带套。”他看着我瞥了我一眼叹气。

“但是……”还不等我说完就推我去柜子取避孕药，我缓慢的走了过去拿药过来，又倒了杯水给他，我看着他在我面前吃了下去，心里觉得愧疚的跪坐在地上，头靠在双臂上趴在沙发边缘望着他。他看着我跟我说：“别想了！带我去洗澡！”说着就对着我打开手臂。

“哦哦！”我听话的抱起他带他去浴室。幸亏总和纯喜去健身房锻炼，可以轻松的抱起他，要好好锻炼才行，要不哪天比安藤还瘦弱了怎么办？

我老老实实的给他洗澡，估计是看我还在沉溺于愧疚里，他亲了亲我的嘴唇，告诉我这没什么事，还跟我科普了一下避孕药的事，说的我更愧疚了。

‘我怎么可以让他吃避孕药呢？渣男也不能这么渣，不行不行，不能只顾自己爽！’我正在这想着呢，他亲在了我的脸颊上，又转头在耳垂上轻咬，在耳边轻声说着：“别想了，再想这个还不如再来一次，嗯……这次不许射里面了！”他温热的气息吹拂在我耳朵上，低声的笑在我耳边响起，我回吻他，又是一室旖旎春色。

第二天去学校，纯喜看着问我怎么这么没精神，‘昨天做了三次，每天这样谁都顶不住啊……’虽然这样想但是我还是回他一句：“没什么，就是没睡好而已。”后来他也没追问，和我有一搭没一搭的聊着，在太阳底下他的笑脸被覆上了一层金光。

真好，我的纯喜。

下午终于上完我的必修课，我头又晕的不行，和纯喜走在大街上，纯喜看我没什么精神不太开心，带我去了街角的奶茶店一起喝奶茶，悄悄的牵着我的手，问我要不要去他家，今天家里没人。我突然觉得脚踩n只船的人真的累，都不会精尽人亡的吗？我感觉我反正快了……

他看我误会了，脸红的小声解释道：“不是那个意思啦！我就是想带你去我家玩而已……”

“嗯，那么我可以留宿在纯喜家吗？”他脸红着点头同意了，低头牵着我的手带我走向他的家。

在他家里我们只是躺在床上，他趴在那里看漫画书。我坐在他床上看着他，他抬头捧着脸看着我笑，一会儿又起身靠在我身上，在我脸颊上轻轻亲吻了一下，随即笑着把头靠在我肩上，“一起看？”说着把书拿到中间。我搂住他的腰，和他依偎在一起，一手和他一起拿着那本书看。看到开心时他在我怀里咯咯的笑，我抱着一起笑，时间要是能停留在这一瞬间就好了。

突然他手指戳了戳我，问我要不要吃饭，他说他可以做给我吃，不过我也会做，然后我们两人愉快的决定一起做饭吃。我做了中餐，他做日料，虽然都是普通的家常菜，我们两个倒也吃的很开心。吃完饭后一起洗澡，在浴室里两人打打闹闹，我顺便调戏调戏他，在他身上摸来摸去，他推搡着我，“昨天才做完！你怎么还想做呀！？”推开我就躲的远远的，防卫的看着我。

“我没想继续做，我又不是永动机，再说天天做，你受得了吗？洗完睡觉！”在狭小的浴室我又抱住他在他耳后亲了亲，而后就老老实实的洗澡。

洗完澡他趴到床上，在床上说着好舒服什么的，然后钻到被窝里，拍着自己旁边的空地，叫我过去。我和他一起躺在床上，他抱着我埋在我胸口蹭来蹭去，一会儿抬头看着我说：“晚安！”

“嗯，晚安！”

两天时间过的倒快，答应奖回家的我也该准备准备回家去看我老婆了，收拾好东西我坐上了回家的列车。


	3. 第三章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章爆炒奖，兔耳兔尾情趣旗袍装扮。

回家的路上奖一直在给我发着消息，问我“吃没吃饭？最近在学校累吗？有没有要换洗的衣服带回家？”等等的问题，很关心我的日常生活，真是越来越像老婆了，不过他现在确实就是我老婆。

到了车站，我看见奖在门口张望，估计是天气冷又等得久了在那里冷的搓手。他过了一会儿发现了我，一看见我就冲了过来，抱住了我，扑到我身上撞的我踉跄了一下。他抱着我在我怀里激动的说：“あなた！你终于回来啦！”

“嗯，回来了，等久了吧？”我抱着他，手松开行李箱拉杆，握着他的手亲了亲，“冷了吧！”

“没……没……”他有点害羞，抽出了手，想要帮我拉行李箱，我怎么会让老婆拿行李呢？回家的路上我一手牵着他，一手拉着行李箱跟他向家的方向走。

走在路上他和我说了许多他上班的时候的趣事，因为是地下偶像团体的工作，工作时间比较晚，他还怕我不喜欢，说的时候还会看看我的反应才继续往下说。我告诉过他很多次他的工作我不觉得有任何问题，他做自己喜欢的、想做的事就好，我不会要求他结婚后就必须不工作待在家里的，但是他依然经常性的担心这，担心那的。路上我也说了些我学校发生的有趣的事，还有我实习很顺利，之后毕业可以去那家公司工作的事情，而且公司离家也不远，他听到这些很为我开心。

回到的家中，家里一切都还是那么熟悉，啊！一种久违的感觉。奖到家就为我脱外套挂到了衣架上，又想要帮我收拾行李，我拒绝了他，直接把行李箱扔到了卧室，毕竟我也没什么要收拾的。他又转头准备去热饭，我在他背后抱住了他。

“怎……怎么了？”他身体有点紧张，声音略微发抖，手轻轻放到我手臂上，转头看着我。

“抱会儿！太久没见，想你了，让我多抱会儿。”我抱紧他。

“嗯……”他乖乖的任我抱着他。我看他这么乖，就亲了亲他的后颈，在他身上仔细闻着他的气味。

“あ……あなた？要……要吃饭吗？还是……”他被我吻的缩了缩脖子，看着我眼睛亮晶晶的有点期待的意味。

“先吃饭吧！”我低声的在他耳边说，呼出的气吹拂着他的耳朵，他的耳尖变得有点泛红。

“嗯？哦……”他语气带点失望，我不免有点想笑，看来我的老婆这些日子没做有点不满足了。然后他转身就去厨房热饭了，背影都显得几分落寞，只是我确实也是要吃饭的，人不是永动机，也不含叶绿体，不能光合作用，不补充能量怎么做些爱做的事。

吃饭途中奖倒是没怎么吃，一会儿就抬头看看我，我一看他，他又低头吃饭，估计是在生闷气了，毕竟我之前和他视频说那些话，结果回来却什么都不做。吃完饭，我跟他一起收拾碗筷，他跟我说他做就好了，我就顺手不做了，跟他说：“正好论文没写完，我先去写论文了，明天我再收拾好了！”他低头闷声说了声“嗯。”一脸幽怨的收拾碗筷，我起身回了卧室。

“哼！”我听他在厨房不满的闷哼，洗碗的动静还不小，在卧室笑的倒在床上，故意调戏调戏他真有趣，不过我确实是要写论文的，这个没说谎。想着叹了口气，起身取出行李箱的笔记本电脑，坐到桌前开始写论文。

没一会儿卧室的门就打开了，奖在门口看着我，我感到了背后的灼热视线，转身看他，他就穿着件上衣，上衣下摆勉强盖着下面，露出了下面蜜色的大腿。奖走过来低下身半蹲在我身边，我透过领口隐隐约约看见他胸口那暗色的一点。奖双手手放在椅子把手上，头搭在手上略微撅了撅嘴看着我说：“あなた还要多久写完？”姿势很是可爱，说话也带点撒娇的感觉。

“怎么？这么想做了？嗯……至于论文嘛……还差点儿，但是也不是那么着急，而满足你这件事确实还是挺着急的！不过奖……要玩点儿好玩的吗？”

“嗯？什么？”他疑惑的看着我，我起身打开了行李箱，拿出一个包裹，打开来里面是一件白色的情趣旗袍，还有兔耳和兔尾。他看见后脸色瞬间爆红，尤其是那兔尾连着的像塞子一样的东西显然是要放入某处的。

“这么久没见，奖不想玩点有意思的？”

“啊？我……”他红着脸低头，“那你……把柜子里的药拿出来……”

“嗯？”我先是疑惑了一下，后来想起是医生开的药，促进生殖腔发育的，用来提升怀孕率的栓剂。“好！”我笑着说了声好，看来他这是愿意了，让我给他准备好药，毕竟这个是要在做的时候用的。

“来床上吧！”我叫奖过来床上换上这套衣服。他叫我转过身去再换，“怎么我老婆我都不能看了？”我说着他还是推我转身不让我看，我叹了口气转过身去，听见后面一阵悉悉索索的声音。

过一会儿我听见没什么动静了就转身看见了穿着旗袍的奖，那情趣旗袍薄薄的布料隐约透出肉色，奖健硕的身体，衣服又盖不住多少，色情意味太浓了，而且头上的兔耳还带了几分可爱，可爱又色情，太引人犯罪了！奖低头看着床上的兔尾巴，又抬头看看我，脸红的都要冒烟了，随后就捂着脸倒在床上装鸵鸟。“可爱！”我不禁感叹出声，伸手抓着他的手臂将他拉起来，他还是死活都要捂着脸，被我推倒在床上也紧紧并着腿，我直接强硬的拉开了他的腿。“这不是很合适嘛！”说着手指顺着他的大腿内侧向上滑动，向上摸向那件蕾丝内裤，那条内裤过于小，都有点包不住奖的阴茎，臀肉也被内裤勒出了痕迹，白色的蕾丝纯洁又色情，我硬的不行。

“太……太羞耻了！”奖声音因为觉得羞耻而带着颤音。但是身体倒是反应挺诚实，后穴分泌了液体，内裤前端也被前列腺液濡湿。我拿起栓剂，将他的内裤拨到一边，顺着小穴塞了进去，很顺利的就塞进去了手指，将这小小的栓剂推了进去，另一只手拿起床上的兔尾，堵住了这个还在流水的小洞。我揉弄着这个兔尾，兔尾柔软的毛在他尾椎骨搔弄，末端在后穴一进一出发出了像开酒瓶一样的声音，还有咕啾咕啾的水声。

“不……不要……玩啦……嗯……好……好奇怪……”奖的双腿蹭到了一起，夹住了我的手臂，试图阻止我进一步的玩弄。

“可以是可以，但是要求我！不如叫一声ご主人様？像女仆一样，这样求求我也不是不可以。”

“え？何？いやだ！”他完全不同意呢，不过倒无所谓，之后会同意的！

“确定不求我吗？嗯……好吧！”他摇着头，我强硬的掰开他的腿，拔出了兔尾，用手扒开他的臀瓣，对着那个小穴就顶了进去。

“啊！痛！不要！”肉棒的尺寸毕竟还是和手指差太多，直接的进入小穴根本承受不住，奖惊呼出声，痛得皱着眉头，一副要流泪的样子，手抓着我的肩膀，指甲陷进皮肉。我缓慢的动着，拍拍他的屁股叫他放松，红艳的小穴紧紧的收缩。

“我的小兔子，放松……我快要被你夹断了。”我伸手抚摸他的阴茎，希望他可以放松一点，不要夹断了老公，断绝了自己的未来的幸福。

“啊！唔……痛……好痛……ご主人様！いやだ……”他求着我，想要我出去。

“放松点，不想怀孕了吗？我的小兔子！”我安慰他，他张嘴咬上我的肩膀，一阵痛意从肩膀传来，我下身缓慢的的抽插，我抬起他的头咬上他的后颈，注入信息素，希望他可以好一点。

“嗯……想……”他眼里含泪的看着我，抱着我忍受着疼痛。

信息素的注入稍微让他好了一点，身体稍微放松了一些，后穴也稍微变得柔软，流出了更多的液体。肉棒抽插磨擦着那条未脱下的蕾丝内裤，粗糙的质感更爽了。

“小兔子！我的小兔子！给我生孩子吧！生很多小兔子！”我一边做一边在他耳边说着，他适应后的身体包容着我的一切，放松了的后穴开始温柔的收缩着，无论是多激烈的进入都一并接纳。

“啊！慢……慢点……生……生……我生！啊！不……不……不行了！”奖身上的那件小旗袍都被汗水浸湿，现在他一身乱七八糟的，头上的兔耳都歪到了一旁。

肉棒顺利的进入生殖腔，在里面搅动，我们未来孩子的小房子现在正在被我重新粉刷，在里面留下无数种子，总有一次会有一颗在里面扎根发芽。

我射进去的精液被他的后穴都吃了下去，我拿起那个旁边的兔尾，重新塞了回去，堵住了那个小洞。

“我的小兔子！喜欢吗？”我摸着他的小兔尾，抱着他温存。奖身上衣服乱糟糟的，头发也湿湿的粘在额头上，蜜色的肌肤上还有我留下的痕迹，腿间内裤都被弄成了一团。我抱着他在他身上轻轻的亲吻，将我的爱一点一点的融进他的身体。

“要去洗澡吗？”

“嗯……”奖在我怀里无力的说。

到了浴室我清洗着他的身体，脱掉了那件情趣内衣，他身上的痕迹在高温下更明显了。

“我爱你！奖！”我在他的嘴唇上亲了一下。

“嗯？我也爱你！”奖先是疑惑了一下，也回复着我的感情。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章其实是章剧情。

今天早晨起来就发现床边早已无人，我起身穿上裤子，走出房间，听见厨房有动静，看来是老婆在做饭。我在厨房门口靠着墙看向奖，他在那做的认真，转头看见我吓了一跳。  
“诶！あなた怎么起这么早？我还没做完……”我一来他就有点手忙脚乱。  
“为什么不叫我做饭？你昨天那么累，还起这么早。”我过去在他背后抱着他，环着他的腰，头搭在他肩上，因为我裸着上身，他手臂的肌肤贴着我的手臂，他大约是觉得有点羞耻，用手肘推了推我。  
“奖你结婚后越来越贤惠了呢！”我在他头发上亲了亲，逗弄着他。  
“あなた你能不能先让我做完饭嘛？”奖想要摆脱我的束缚，在我怀里动来动去的。  
“遵命！老婆！”我说着就撒开了他，坐到了不远的饭桌那，他转头瞪了我一眼，撒娇似的说：“怎么不穿上衣？着凉了怎么办？”  
“家里这不是挺暖和的嘛，不会着凉的。”我说着他一直盯着我看，“好吧好吧，我现在就去穿……”老婆大人的话还是要听的，我滚回去穿衣服了。  
我到了房间穿衣服时，发现床头柜上奖的手机响起，是收到了消息。虽然我没想看老婆的聊天内容，但是手机连续收到了很多条备注是tomo的人发过来的消息，我有点好奇的看着屏幕亮起，里面提到了我的名字，还有关于我昨天回来，我甚至发现消息里隐约有提到我们晚上做爱的事，嗯，看来有问题。我穿完上衣坐在床边，看着手机陆陆续续收到了几条消息后，对面停止了发消息，大概是察觉到这面人不在手机前。tomo吗？有趣，看来我有很多不知道的事啊。我并没有告诉奖，装作无事发生的样子下楼，准备和奖一起吃饭。  
“奖，你结婚后团也属于半退出的状态，活动也减少了，平常在这边都做什么？毕竟我不在这边，如果感到寂寞的话要和我说。”我吃饭间不经意的问他。  
“诶？平常就是偶尔和队友出去玩，还有更多的是等你回家……”奖说的可怜兮兮的。  
“奖在这边没有交新朋友吗？”  
“没……因为不太出门，所以没什么机会交新朋友。”奖看起来和平常状态没什么不一样，并没有什么奇怪的表现。  
“哦。”接下来我们也就聊了一些杂七杂八的事，没继续这个问题。  
吃完饭，我和他一起收拾碗筷，收拾完我问他要不要出去玩，还是做点爱做的事，他先是说我论文还没写完，快点写，又在我身上锤了一下，说我天天想这个迟早精尽人亡，我笑着问他，“那你是吸我精气的妖精吗？”  
“谁知道你是不是还和其他妖精在一起。”奖说着脸上有点认真。  
“我光你一个就够了。”我看他脸上有点认真的意味，就转了话题。  
写论文是真的枯燥和无聊，我们回到房间后，我在书桌前写论文，奖本来看了看我写的论文，看了一会儿走了，估计我这傻傻的老婆是看不懂，后来他就去床上玩手机了。我这边纯喜发了消息过来，我一边写论文一边有一搭没一搭的和他聊着。写了会，累了我就跑床上抱着奖，奖看见我过来，收起了手机，收的有点快呢，但是我还是瞟到了一眼奖的手机屏幕，看见了tomo这个名字。  
“干嘛？写完了？”  
“还没，累了，论文不着急，比较着急的事是我现在急需奖能量！奖让我摸摸你的胸！”我趴在他身前，搂着他的腰，头贴在他腰腹上蹭。  
“变态！”奖虽然嘴上说我变态，其实还不是乖乖给我摸。  
我手伸进他的上衣里，在他胸上揉弄，平常没有用力的胸肌是软软的，摸起来很舒服，“奖的胸说不定可以乳交呢。”  
“怎么可能嘛！我又不是女人，怎么可能做到！”奖看我的表情有点无语。  
“哈哈，有的女人也做不到哦！”我笑着说，他看我更无语了。  
奖的胸太棒了，又大又软，乳头被蹭到奖还会颤抖，奖闭着眼睛，任由我玩弄，偶尔还会吐出一丝喘息。玩弄了一会儿，奖发现胸前没有被触碰了，他抓着衣服睁开眼看我，仿佛在问我怎么不揉了。  
“嘿嘿，奖硬了呢！”我看见他下面支起了小帐篷。  
他听我一说，一下夹紧了腿，遮挡着下面的小帐篷，脸上发烫，尴尬的低头。  
“不闹你了，我去写论文了，快写完了。”我起身就跑到了书桌前，奖生气的拿枕头扔我，我感受到了背后强烈的灼热视线，虽然我很想和奖做点什么，但是我爱学习，当然最主要是我怕挂科，毕竟这个还是很重要的，做爱是什么时候都可以做的，作业不是什么时候都可以做的。  
这一天我也没做什么，除了写论文就是和老婆粘糊在一起。不过收获是发现了tomo这个人，所以我该不会被绿了吧，但是想一想我也有情人和小女友，问题来了，我该怎么办？诶，等一下，话说tomo这名字听起来有点熟悉啊。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章反转剧情。

说起来，安藤不就是叫tomo吗，所以我这是发现了华点？有点好奇奖到底是在和谁聊天，如果是安藤的话，那我们的关系算什么？我绿了谁？谁又绿了我？而且安藤以前好像住在这边，没记错的话安藤好像说过他因为被调离职位所以搬了家，搬到了那边。如果是他，他这算什么？一边喜欢被我上，一边勾引我老婆？但是仔细想想好像有点刺激！不过我的怀疑也没什么根据，除了名字好像他们也没什么必然的联系。如果是安藤的话，他们俩个要是一起在我不知道的时候互相安抚的话，靠！我硬了！感觉好色情，什么我的老婆和情人其实互相爱慕，但是两个人身体已经熟悉了被操弄，只有被操弄才会满足，而我被两人当作按摩棒。明明两人相爱，但是两人都觉得跟我做实在太舒服了什么的，想一想，这也不是不行，我甚至觉得有点爽。  
深夜我正胡思乱想左拥右抱的生活，因此而睡不着时，手机因为来视频电话而振动了，我小心翼翼的溜到了厕所，接通了电话，当然，我还戴了耳机。  
“纯喜？怎么？我才离开了一天多一点的时间，你就想我了？”  
“嗯，想了，你什么时候回来呀？”镜头那边纯喜趴在床上，穿着我给他买的小熊睡衣，对着镜头不开心的撅嘴。  
“这么晚还不睡觉，早点睡，不许晚睡！而且今天白天不是还在聊天嘛，怎么这么快就想我了？我明天晚上就回去了。”  
“你不也没睡嘛，就会说我！想看你不行吗？再说明天晚上你也是回自己那里啊，又不是来看我！”纯喜的撒娇这谁顶得住，我是顶不住，尤其是他现在穿着我买的小熊睡衣，实在是太可爱了！  
“不要撒娇，你一撒娇我就……我就硬了……”本来就在想些色情东西的我，看着他这么可爱的撒娇，我的小兄弟就按耐不住想出来透透气了。  
“你！你就只会用下半身思考吗？”纯喜一听我说的话，羞耻的脸红了。  
“那倒也不是，我只用下半身思考的话，那我的下半身也太聪明了吧！”  
“哼！你现在是想显得你日语学的好吗？就知道做！”纯喜听我说的话甚至生气的有点想笑。  
“没有的事！我还知道喜欢你好嘛！除此之外才是做！话说深夜来电不就是该做些色情的事吗？难道你要和我探讨学习？”  
“什么呀！不跟你说了，挂了！”纯喜一副要关通话的样子。  
“别！别！别！这么快就挂，不做点什么吗？比如……电话sex。”还没等他挂我先拦住了他，一听后面的话他又眯着眼鄙视的看我。  
“嗯……不做就不做，干嘛一副鄙视我的样子，你怎么对你男友这样！”  
“拜拜！”我一说完纯喜一脸冷漠的挥了一下手，就要关。  
“别，别，别！至少给亲一下啊！”我一求他他就没关，看着我撅嘴说，“那你早点回来！啵啵！”  
“好，早点睡觉！不要熬夜！”后来我俩又说了一会儿就挂了，挂断电话后我回了卧室。  
回到卧室，奖还在床上睡觉，只是我发现了点不一样的地方，比如床下鞋子的位置好像变了。  
我俯身在奖脸上亲了亲，回到床上躺在他身边，他背对着我，我在他背后抱住他，手伸进他的睡衣，在他胸上抚摸，揉弄胸前的那两点，我感觉到他身体在微微颤抖，果然他醒着呢。我轻轻的揪了揪那已经硬起来了的小点，他终于忍不住发出了一声喘息。  
“呵呵，醒了？”  
“あなた，不……不要……”他颤抖着抓住我作乱的手。  
“嗯……或许你有话想对我说？比如说一说——tomo？”  
“我……我……”他支支吾吾的说道。  
“怎么？现在被弄得舒服的说不来了？”  
“你……你不也……是在……在骗我嘛！”奖听我这么说话也开始埋怨起来我了。  
我起身支在他身上，看着他，他也转过来看着我。  
“tomo是谁？所以你们做了什么？”  
“就……安藤くん，你知道的……就……我们不是那种关系……”奖看着别处，并没有看着我的眼睛。  
“嗯……什么关系？”  
“你不也和纯喜还有tomo在一起……”说着说着他语气委屈了起来。  
“你和他是什么时候认识的？”  
“你干嘛一直质问我啊！”奖又委屈又生气，因为我没回答他的问题，却还一直在问他。  
之后奖在我的逼迫之下告诉了我他和安藤早就认识，还有纯喜他也认识，他们三个人互相都认识，因此纯喜每次都能够在奖不在我身边，或者是凌晨奖睡着后给我打电话，那天我在安藤家里奖也知道，只是装作不知道罢了，而且那天安藤也是装作不认识纯喜的样子。嗯，所以被骗的是我？我以为我在劈腿，但是其实我劈腿的几个人互相认识，并且还一直关系很好，所有事都知道，只有我不知道。这事原来比我想的还要刺激一些。  
“嗯……所以你们是怎么想的？”  
“嗯……那个……”奖看着我有点心虚，不敢说话。  
“你知道我现在想做什么吗？”  
“什……什么？”奖跪坐在我边上抬头看着我。  
“我—现—在—想—操—死—你—们—三—个！”  
“诶？诶？”奖听完后疯狂后退。  
靠！被骗的是自己怎么说也有点……我聪明的小脑瓜居然被骗了！我以为我是个合格的渣男，但其实我只是按摩棒！？虽然之前想的时候觉得好像本子剧情，想着觉得很爽，但是真发生了我果然很难过。  
“あなた？”奖小心翼翼的叫我。  
“不要叫我，我太痛苦了，所以我就是个按摩棒吗？”  
“不！不是！不是的！不然我也不会和あなた你结婚的！我真的喜欢你！tomo和纯喜也是和我一样的心情，就是……三人都……嗯……”奖看我难过的样子连忙解释。  
“你确定？不要骗我这个来自异国他乡的小可怜……所以你们三个不会也什么互相喜欢什么的吧？”  
“我真的没有骗你！我们三个不是……不是你想的那样……”奖一再打保票说没说谎。  
“别说了，我想静静……”  
“好……好……あなた……你……没事吧？”奖拽了拽我的手臂。  
“没事……”  
我也不知道我在难过什么，毕竟我也在做劈腿的事，心情有点微妙，所以我现在是可以明正言顺的左拥右抱了？诶？那我岂不是可以开启新世界的大门了？  
“我现在是可以和你们三个一起做了？”我突然发现了一个华点。  
“啊？什么？”奖脸上充满了疑惑。  
“没事，睡觉吧！”  
“诶？什么？啊？”  
“睡觉！”  
我抱着奖躺在床，奖说什么我都不回复他，突然感觉也不是很难过了。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章剧情，下章四人行。

昨天，不，应该说是今天凌晨，我知道了这个令人震惊的事，心情很微妙，虽然我还是睡着了，甚至睡得挺好，一夜无梦。但是还是有问题我比较困扰，比如以后四人行我会不会精尽人亡？啊！问题真的很严重！还有万一他们谁怀孕了，问题就更大了，即使是奖也会挺麻烦，毕竟我父母都不知道我在日本居然悄悄结婚了，还和三个人在一起，他们知道了还不得冲到日本来打死我！不行不行，我果然该打算打算未来了。人生真是太艰难了！不过有孩子还挺好的，而且我也养得起，但是我大学都没上完，纯喜也还在上大学，诚明也要上班，奖的话怀孕倒是没什么事。啊！果然还是该大家一起来聊聊，问题还是要解决的。然后经过我和奖的深思熟虑和深入交流，我决定和奖一起回学校那边，四个人一起来谈谈。

下午四人终于聚到了一起，在我学校周围的那个出租屋里，没在外面是因为在外面被听见我们几个估计就没脸面了，万一搞得众人皆知，我们就不用再去上学、上班和出门了。我们四个人围着桌子坐在一起，气氛凝重，除了纯喜在那开心的喝着奶茶。

“纯喜！你倒是完全不在意啊！喝得这么开心。”我伸手掐坐在我边上的纯喜的脸颊。

“痛！痛！痛！干嘛啊？干嘛都这么紧张，不就是很简单的事嘛，大家互相骗的故事，现在都知道了，还有什么好讨论的啊？”纯喜皱着眉瞪我，拍掉了我的手，继续喝他的奶茶。

“你说的倒挺简单的，所以你们为什么要骗我？难道是都被我的英俊潇洒所征服却不敢说？企图三人骗我做渣男使得我产生愧疚心理？”我说完后三人看着我一脸的鄙夷。

“你在想什么？做梦吗？”诚明率先吐槽了我。

“诚明你不喜欢我吗？难道你只是馋我的身子？啧啧啧，没想到！没想到！哦，对了！我有件事想问，你们三个有没有做过什么？我指做一些爱做的事那种。”

“哈？”三人这时候挺统一，一起发出了疑惑，然后陆续又都脸红了。

“那个……あ……あなた……怎么想起问这个了……”奖不好意思的问我。

“会好奇不是很正常吗？还有啊，要是总是四人行的话我真的会精尽人亡的，还是分散点好，偶尔四人可以，总四人行即使是alpha也顶不住的！当然最重要的是，我会对你们负责的，虽然法律上不允许一夫多妻，但是我会负责的，绝对不会始乱终弃的，如果有孩子的话我也都会好好照顾的，孩子的国籍问题什么的就等他们长大后自己决定就好了。”

“你倒是想的更多，谁说要帮你生孩子了？还有什么四人行，想得美！再说了你有那么多钱吗？还想孩子问题，想的真多！”虽然我看他们好像被我最后的认真稍微感动到了，但是诚明果然还是要打击我。

“我当然有钱了！不然呢！你以为我一路从中国乞讨到日本来留学的吗？你们无论生几个孩子我都养的起，我很有钱的，在这边实习只是因为我想要积累工作经验罢了，不信的话可以给你们看我的信用卡。”说着我还给他们看了看我手机里银行卡的存款余额。

“诶！？诶！！！”三人都被我震惊到了。

“怎么？发现老公是富豪感到震惊？”

“你……你之前完全没说过这些？真……真的……吗？都是你家里的钱？还是？”纯喜看着我瞪大了眼睛，诚明和奖也感到了震惊，瞪大了眼睛。

“是我自己赚的！当然也有我家里的钱。所以看我这么有钱，是不是更爱我了！嘿嘿！”

“呀！你这家伙怎么回事？你不是比纯喜年龄还小一点吗？你怎么会这么有钱？”诚明震惊的抓着我的手臂。

“这种事有什么好特意说的？我并不是怕你们知道我有钱什么的，只是确实没必要特意说出来。钱嘛，是我自己之前开公司赚得，至于为什么这么多呢？因为你们的老公我有一个超级厉害的大脑，聪明的很。不要担心钱的问题，生孩子完全没关系的，我养得起！所以你们到底有没有一起做过爱做的事？做过的话，是互相抚慰还是？”

“诶？没……那个……那个……做……做过……”听到我的突然转折，三个人又从震惊中直接到了害羞，奖害羞的说话都说不利索，越说越小声。

“怎么做的？怎么做的？”我超级好奇的在他们之间看来看去。

“就……就互相……互相……那种……”诚明也是越说越小声，最后干脆捂着脸不看我。

“只……只被你……进入过……”纯喜看我盯着他，脸红的低着头，双手抓着我的衣袖，低声的说。

完了！完了！我想像到画面了，太色了！太色了！太色情了！什么两两互相抚慰，甚至三个人一起因为不满足而互相抚慰身体，奖和诚明甚至可能因为年龄比较大更有经验些，而教纯喜怎么做才会更舒服。还有什么三人因为我不在，身体完全得不到满足而哭泣，天啊！这是什么玉体横陈，淫靡色情的画面，靠！我硬了！

“あなた？”奖看我陷入了幻想，可能当时我的表情还挺淫荡，他小心翼翼的叫我，中间我还听见了诚明鄙夷的哼了一声。

“现在来四人行吗？”

“哈？”看来他们还没习惯我这样啊，居然还在震惊。

我说完搂着纯喜的腰，在他脸上亲了一下，起身带起了纯喜，伸手拉起了一旁的奖，将他抱到怀里亲了亲，在奖身边的诚明也在之后被我拉着手带了起来。

“啊！我现在是世界上最幸福的人了！”

“你是变态吗？”诚明又在说我，还想撒开我的手。

“你都会问什么我和奖做爱的细节，居然还觉得我是变态？明明你也喜欢不是吗？而且上次和奖打电话主动口交，还有我发情期的时候被操的舒服的说不出话来，主动骑上来的人不是你吗？”

“你……”诚明看着我想要说些什么，又因为被说中了而脸色通红，停止了反抗。

“你……真的……四个人没关系吗？”纯喜小心的问着我。

“那次我发情期被操到一直哭着求我，被射的满肚子精液，被操的差点晕过去的是谁？现在居然在怀疑我吗？你居然怀疑你老公？你们两个应该还记得我那时候操的你们两个人都受不了了吧？我的小女友和情人在身边，结果最后两人都受不了了，还要我靠抑制剂才行，啧啧啧！”

“不……不要说出来啊！混蛋！”纯喜在我说的时候着急的想要捂住我的嘴巴，虽然并没做到。最后这两个被我说中的人已经羞耻到完全不敢说话了。

“あなた……”奖脸红的在我怀里看着我，手轻轻抓着我胸前的衣服。

“我发情期的时候，估计你们三个可能能承受住吧……大概？不过一年我只会有两三次那种情况罢了，不要担心，不会把你们玩—坏—的！”

“不……不要说了……做……做还不行嘛……”诚明最先忍不住了，同意一起了。我看向纯喜和奖，两人没说话，那我就当是默认了！


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 四人行前半部分。

“你们经常谁和谁一起做？还是会三人一起做？”我们几个坐在床上，我又发出了我的疑惑，我自己都感觉我的问题真的很多。

“很少三人一起的，都是奖和诚明一起。”纯喜靠在我怀里抬头眼睛布灵布灵的看着我，很快就出卖了他们，被说的那两个人低头尴尬的不行。

“和我想的差不多。那，给我看看！给我看看！怎么做？怎么做？”

“啊？什……什么？”两人尴尬的不知道该怎么办。

“怎么做？会想着我吗？”

“啊？嗯……”奖小声的回应了我，诚明看我在看他，也尴尬的点了点头。

“太……太奇怪了……在你面前做什么的……”两人完全不知道怎么办好，诚明尴尬的回复我。

我手握住他后颈，一把将他拉到身前吻了上去，他瞪大了双眼。我舌头伸进他的口腔，他口腔内还残留着他刚才喝得茶水的味道，是清淡的甜味，还带点苦涩，刚吻上去的时候他有些抗拒，而后渐渐地适应并回应我，他的舌头带着我在他口腔里游动，柔软的嘴唇在我唇上蹭着，胡乱的亲吻中撞到了鼻尖，鼻尖一阵酸涩。一吻毕，他还维持着刚才的动作，嘴唇微微的打开着，眼睛迷蒙的看着我。

“喜欢吗？”我笑着问他，他不好意思的转过头去。

“不……不要问我……”他低着头，红着脸支支吾吾的。

奖看着他，抬起了他的下巴吻了上去，吻的有些急切，唇齿间溢出了两人口腔内唾液交换的声音。奖一手握着诚明的后颈，一手在他腰上掀起衣服，诚明也搂着奖的腰，手掌在侧腰上面摩擦。

“唔……是あなた和tomo的味道混到了一起……”奖吻完喘息着，舔了舔嘴唇。

我看着他们玩到了一起，笑着转头看向纯喜，他也看着我脸上带点期待，我把他重新拉到怀里面让他面向那两人，张嘴在他后颈咬了下去，纯喜呻吟出声。我手也没闲着，伸进了他的上衣里，顺着腰线向上抚摸，在胸口停留，手指夹住小小的乳头揉搓，那乳头逐渐变硬，我食指上的指甲轻轻在他乳头上面的凹陷处划过，他身体一阵颤栗，挺起了胸膛，伸手抓住我的手想要我停止。我低声在他耳边说，“不喜欢？”

“嗯……奇怪……为什么……唔……男人的胸也会……这么……有感觉……啊！不要！”还没等他说完，我就扯了扯他的乳头，用力的按压揉弄，他身体像触电般，收紧了肌肉，抓着我的手也在用力。

那边的两人也倒在床上，诚明趴在奖胸口舔弄他柔软的胸肉和乳头，在上面留下一点点的水痕。两人身体交织在一起，腿互相蹭来蹭去，奖伸手脱着诚明的裤子，手在他下体抚摸。我也脱下纯喜的裤子，露出里面麦色的大腿，我顺着大腿向上看，腿之上是白底印着小熊的内裤包裹着他的臀。

“哈哈！”没想到纯喜居然乖乖的穿着我给他买的小熊内裤，太可爱了，简直是像幼女一样，隐隐让人有一种犯罪的快感。

“还不是你买的！你还笑！”纯喜看我笑有点生气。

“是你太可爱了，我的纯喜。”说完我亲了亲他的脸颊，手抚向那小熊内裤的前端，纯喜两腿夹住了我的手，轻轻的磨蹭。很快纯喜就硬了起来，内裤被顶起，我手指在他的顶端摩擦，隔着布料的摩擦使得快感更明显，纯喜的前端很快就吐出液体润湿了内裤。

“纯——喜——后面湿了吗？”我叫他的时候故意拉长音，他低声说了声，“嗯……”

我扯下了他的内裤，让他跪趴在床上抬起臀部，我顺手在上面拍了一巴掌，臀瓣瞬间泛起了红色，留下了红痕。

“唔……干……干嘛……”纯喜转头委屈的看我。我没回应他，但是叫了奖和诚明，那两人听见我叫他们转身过来了。

“奖和诚明不来教教纯喜吗？怎样做更爽。你们不是很擅长吗？”

“诶？”奖和诚明两人对视后又看着我。

“知道该怎么做吗？”我说完两人看着我低下了头，一会儿就行动了起来，奖扶起纯喜让他靠在自己怀里，手在纯喜的臀上扒开两瓣臀肉，紧闭的小穴张开了一个小口。诚明则伸手在纯喜的阴茎上摩擦，粗糙的掌心和指腹在上面摩擦，纯喜搂紧了奖，低声呻吟。我伸出手指进入他的小穴，穴口渐渐流出一点淫液，还有一些顺着我的手指流出，手指进出发出噗呲噗呲的声音，纯喜头更向下埋了，奖安抚着他，在他后背上抚摸。一根，两根，三根，纯喜适应的很快，后穴很快就适应了，穴口还一收一缩的吮吸着我的手指，随即我手扶着他的腰挺进他的身体。

“啊！いやだ……唔……”纯喜后穴紧紧的夹着我，我伸手拍在他的屁股上，“放松点！”

“纯喜慢慢放松，试着控制后面收缩，会舒服的。”奖在他耳边轻声细语的说着该怎样做。

“诚明不教教纯喜吗？你不是很擅长口交？怎么不来亲身来示范？”我说完诚明看了我一会儿，俯下身为纯喜口交。

我抓着纯喜的腰快速的抽插，他呻吟的更大声了，我在他体内前列腺那一点摩擦冲撞，他的小穴开始会不舍得挽留我，柔软温热的内部贪婪的吞食着我的肉棒，不知满足的小穴吐出更多的液体，全都来自肠道内更深处的那隐蔽的入口。随着纯喜身体被我顶撞的运动，诚明也被顶弄得发出呜噎声，纯喜呻吟的声音传到了奖的耳中，奖吻上他的唇，将呻吟堵在他口中，他们口中的水声，诚明在下面口交的水声，还有纯喜后穴的水声就像是三重奏一样美妙动听。

“纯喜，想要怀孕吗？”

“诶？い……いやだ，我……唔……还……还不想……怀……怀孕！”纯喜虽然拒绝着我，但我还是找到了那个入口，顶开了入口的软肉，进入了他的生殖腔。

“啊！不……不行……啊！”纯喜前面被诚明吮吸着龟头，后面被我进入了生殖腔，还有胸前被奖揉弄那小小的乳粒，快感使得他泪流不止，呻吟声变了调，后穴不断的收缩，身体肌肉紧张。三重夹击下他忍不住射出了精液，射到了诚明的嘴里，不过有趣的是这种情况下纯喜还知道说着对不起。

“怎么这么快？我可是才进入生殖腔里。”

“唔……不行……老公，不要了……”他转头看着我哭的稀里哗啦的，用我教他的中文叫着老公求我，说的真是可爱。

“但是……我还没爽呢。”纯喜自己爽完就不想管我了，看来要好好治治他。我快速地在他的生殖腔里抽动，小小的生殖腔无限的包容着我，柔韧的内壁被顶起，我摸着纯喜的肚子，感受到里面硬硬的一块在动，是我的阴茎，我抓着纯喜的手让他也摸了摸。

我在纯喜的身上运动着，手撩了一下额前的头发，发现奖一幅星星眼的状态看着我，诚明也在看着我，但是我一看他，他又脸红的低下了头。

“干嘛？是觉得老公太帅了，更爱我了吗？”

“嗯……”奖居然承认了，这倒是让我没想到，我看着他笑了笑，吻上他的唇，随后手抬起诚明的下巴，又和他接吻，品尝到了他嘴里残余的一股纯喜精液的味道。我不禁想要感慨这种四人行行为虽然看起来很渣，但是真的好爽啊！

下身的动作我也一直没停，纯喜的腰被我大力的握着弄出了痕迹，他小穴不断的吐水，臀肉被撞击的发红发热，纯喜的大腿颤抖着，快要支撑不住身体了。

“唔……为……为什么……嗯……老公……还……还不……射……啊！”纯喜勉强的说着。

“我会把精液全都射进你的生殖腔里，射到填满它，直到你怀孕为止！”我在里面抽动，直到他的小穴变得烂熟红透，直到他的那入口合不拢，直到里面被播撒下我的种。

“啊！不……不行了！啊！”纯喜惊叫着被我射进去精液，精液将他的生殖腔填满。

在我射精过程中，纯喜身体痉挛着，手臂紧紧的搂着奖，止不住的呻吟。射精过后，我一松手纯喜就完全倒在了奖的怀里，大口的呼吸，眼睛失焦，不知道在看些什么。精液顺着他暂时合不拢的小穴往外流，纯喜的两腿之间满是精液和后穴分泌的液体，粘粘糊糊的粘在腿间。

“那么下一个该谁呢？”我看向奖和诚明，“一起吧！”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 继续四人行。

奖和诚明跪坐在我面前，纯喜在一边喘息，暂时还起不来。我让他们两人互相扩张后穴，两人面对面坐着，双腿大开，伸手到对方的小穴里扩张，奖抬起头咬着嘴唇忍着呻吟，诚明也低着头忍着不发出呻吟，他嘴角还有带着一点唾液和精液的混合物。两人的小穴反应也是不同，奖被我进入过很多次的后穴显然接受的更快，很快就开始像是会呼吸一般的蠕动，而诚明则更干涩些，因为身体还没被改造到完全适应被进入。我看着两人互相扩张，偶尔伸手在两人紧实又光滑的大腿肉上抚摸，两人因为快感而收紧的肌肉无一不在诱惑着我，偶尔漏出的呻吟也甜蜜而诱人。

“好了。”我笑着说了一声，两人便停下了动作，面色潮红，赤身裸体，阴茎挺立着，后穴也在不断收缩蠕动，倒是一幅绝美的画面。我伸手将诚明带了过来，奖被诚明压在身下，两人近距离的面对面，都不好意思看向对方，撇过了头，我手抓着诚明，扶着阴茎对准了他的后穴一口气就冲了进去。

“啊！嗯……唔……”诚明被进入了后发出了略带痛苦的呻吟声，奖随即捧着诚明的脸，安抚性的在他脸上落下一个又一个的吻。

诚明的后穴吸着我的阴茎，身上肌肉紧张的微微颤抖，他咬着嘴唇低声的呻吟。奖亲吻着他，抚摸他的身体，给予他安抚，我也在奖的头发上亲了亲，揉弄了一下他柔软的头发，他的发丝扫过我的手指，顺着指缝溜过，痒痒的。即使他们是没有信息素的beta，我也依然能感受到他们身上甜美的气息，无论是三个人哪一个，身上都是我爱的味道，不是信息素的作用，而是他们本身的气息。

“我爱你。”我说着便又用力在诚明的小穴里顶弄，肉棒隔着柔软的肠壁顶到了前列腺和精囊，诚明随之声音便变了调，小穴收紧，阴茎前端也因为被顶到精囊流出了精液。

“啊！唔……先……先放开我……啊！不……不要……我……我想……”诚明隐忍的呻吟过于色情，我在他耳边亲吻，抚摸着他的阴茎前端，在上面摩擦。

“想干吗？”

“别……别……我想……我想……尿尿……”诚明越说越小声，身体颤抖，奖听到后有点吃惊的看着他。

“诶……那就尿吧！”我说着将他扶起来，手在诚明肚子上按压，奖也起身看着我们好像想要说些什么。

“啊！不……不行……不要……要……要……尿出来了……奖！奖！救……救我……啊！”诚明身体颤抖的更剧烈了，想要摆脱我。我更大力的在他体内撞击，前后的双重压力，他憋的脸都红了，呻吟声像猫叫似的。

“あなた！别……”奖过来抓住我的手臂。

“想尿的话，尿出来不就好了！还是诚明不想尿床？不想的话可以尿在地上，这样就不是尿床了哦！”由于我的前后夹击诚明已经开始忍不住了，前端流出了一点淡黄色的液体。

“啊！不要……放开我！”诚明不断的想要摆脱我，我带着他转身对着床下，用像给小孩把尿的姿势抱着他的大腿。

“尿吧……”我说的这一句话就像魔咒一样，诚明忍了很久的尿液突然泄出，淡黄色的尿液一下就从尿道冲出，他开始哭了起来，一边抽泣，下身那里也断断续续的尿着，后穴也收缩着，紧的不行，前端在那之后又流出了一点精液。

“あなた！你太过分了！”奖很生气。诚明尿出之后大脑一片空白，不断留着眼泪，奖过来推开了我，过去抱着诚明，在一旁的纯喜也看着我说我过分。

“尿尿不是很正常的事？在我面前尿出来难道很羞耻？我们不是最亲密的人吗？”

“你！你！”奖看着我生气的说不出话。

“诚明难道不爽吗？而且本身不就已经做过很多破廉耻的事了，比如现在的四人行，为什么惟独这件事忍不了？”我把在奖怀里的诚明拽了过来，奖也还拽着他。

“这怎么会一样！”奖看着我，我过去身体隔着诚明吻他，轻柔的在他的嘴唇上琢了一下，小心翼翼的说道，“奖……你……你讨厌我了？那……我以后……不会再做这种事情了。”我扶着诚明把他带到纯喜的身边，在诚明身上轻轻的亲吻，在他耳边低声的说着对不起，然后起身到奖身前想要抱住他，但是奖有点抗拒我。

“奖……不要讨厌我……”我抱着他，埋在他脖颈上，在上面亲吻。

“你！你真是太讨厌了！”奖一直想要推开我，看我低声求饶又有点犹豫，但是嘴上还是说着讨厌我。

“那我以后不会在这样做了……原谅我嘛……”

“你每次都这样说，但是你每次都只是说说而已……”奖说完，纯喜看着我们，诚明头埋在被子里，看不到脸，也不知道他是怎样的心情。

我没想到居然在这种时机会突然被奖说，一时间有些语塞，“我……我确实……在这方面……过分一点……但是……但是我在其他事情上绝对不是只是说说，都是认真的！”

“嗯……”奖眯着眼看我，我竟有些心慌，纯喜在一旁完全不知道说些什么好，气氛微妙。

“你……就不能……不能……稍微……稍微考虑一下我们的感受吗？这种事情每次都是被你牵着鼻子走，虽然并不是讨厌和你做这些事，而且……确实……很舒服，但是……但是……这完全就仅仅像是我们在被玩弄而已……”奖说着有些委屈。我之前以为他们是同意我这样做的，看来我做的确实过分。

“对不起……我不知道你们这样想……以后不会了……”我抱着他低声的说着。

“这是你说，不许反悔！”奖伸手要和我拉勾，我就和他拉勾表示同意。

“嗯……那……那我还能继续吗？”我小心翼翼的说。

抬眼一看，三人表情都不对，连诚明都看向我了，“对不起！”我先表演了一个划跪。刚道完歉奖就手捧着我的脸，在我额头上落下一个吻，“以后不许在做这种事情了！”那我能说什么，当然是赶忙回答：“是！一定！我爱你！”说着就在他脸上亲了胡乱的亲，他一脸嫌弃的推着我。

“那奖可以坐上来自己动，这就不是我强迫了吧！”说着我就倒在床上，“来吧！我准备好了！”


End file.
